The Old Switcheroo
by Kate Ryou
Summary: Something I came up with to keep me from slacking on my writing. The normal body switching story. Yet this one has a slight twist to it. Someone is pulling all the strings? Who? Will they find out?
1. One Stormy Night

Heylo again people. It's been so long since I've put anything on here. My brain is fried. I did manage to get this out though and I'm not going to stop working on it until I finish. If I don't finish this then find my and shot me. 

Disclaimer: I own known of this and the idea is just random stuff.

Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba, normal teen aged CEO, was sitting in his high class office on the top floor of Kaiba Corp. He sat there rubbing his temples and sighed. He had just finished the annual stock report that took him five sleepless nights to do. Now he was worn out from the lack of sleep and food. He had been drinking coffee nonstop since nine two mornings ago. He buzzed his secretary, "Kate order me some delivery. Anything will do as long as it's food." He laid his head on his desk and heard her reply, but played no mind to it. He was hungry, very hungry. He was almost ready to eat his own shoe, but he didn't because that just wasn't him. He turned his chair around and stared out over the city. From this view he could see the entire landscape. He liked this view, it made him feel very powerful and important. He smirked as he imagined himself ruling over this small city. He allowed his imagination to wander, not knowing what was about to become of him in just a few short hours.

>

Clear across town where the Kaiba Corp building wasn't seen by the folks that lived in that part of town walked Joey Wheeler. Joey was the type of carefree person you see in most normal teens. He didn't care about his looks, actually he thought they gave him that coolness you hear around campus. A smile spread across his face as he entered his apartment building. He had aced a pop quiz that day in school and nothing could damper his mood. Nothing but the feeling of coming home in the afternoon to a drunk father. As he opened the door he was surprised to not see his father sitting on the couch in the living room. Then Joey remembered that his father was going out of town for the week, what and why still eluded poor Joseph. His stomach started to growl wanting food. He obeyed it and hurried over to the fridge to find some edible leftovers. The fridge was completely bare of food and his stomach gave a lurch. "Great now I gots to go and get food." He said to himself as he fell onto the couch. He saw an old delivery menu on the floor at his feet. He picked it up and started to thumb through it.

>

Seto heard the buzzer on his desk go off and he was immediately snapped from his thoughts. He spun around quickly and answered the girl. "Yes? What is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba sir your food has arrived. Do you want me to bring it in for you?" The calm and gentle voice of his secretary said to him. She never flinched or differed in her vocal patterns when Seto was upset or angry at the world. Somehow she had learned to put up with it.

"Will you Kate. Oh and call my brother and tell him that I'm coming home tonight." He told her as the doors to his office opened. A young teenager walked into the room carrying a box of food. The boy set it down and hurried out of the office. Seto shook his head and looked in the box. It was Chinese food, he enjoyed eating this stuff, but told no one. He picked up his chopped sticks and began eating his rice.

>

Joey picked up the phone and dialed the number to the food place. He heard it ring a few times and then pick up. He sighed happy that the place still existed. He only had enough cash on him to order one of the dinners. He silently swore as he placed his order. The guy said it would be about forty-five minutes until the guy showed up. He sat back and turned on the tv and began to surf the channels. Nothing on as usual and he turned off the tv box. He then went to his room to get something. His room was more of a mess than the rest of the house. He sighed and fell onto his bed. He couldn't find what his was looking for, actually he had forgotten what he came in there for.

>

Seto poked his food bored and tired. He had gotten full and was now wanting to head home. He pressed the buzzer and told his secretary to get the limo out front. He would then being to straighten up his office. A few minutes later Kate came back on the speaker. "Mr. Kaiba you have a Yugi Motou on line 1. He says he wants to discuss something with you."

He quickly went over to his desk and pressed the button. "Tell him I'll call back in a little while." He was almost too tired to stay in his office a minute longer. He gathered his things and left the office. He looked at his secretary as he passed her. "I'll be seeing you again tomorrow."

She smiled at him and gave a friendly wave. "Good night Mr. Kaiba. I'll see you tomorrow then." She watched him enter the elevator with a sigh.

Seto rode the elevator to the bottom floor. That's when he realized he forgot his homework up in his office. "Damn it. I guess I'll get it in the morning before I go to school." He yawned as the doors opened to the large lobby of his office. He headed to the front doors where he could already see his driver and the limo pulled up front. He headed out the doors and to the limo. Seto nodded to his driver as he got in. The back of the limo was so comfortable that he could almost fall sleep back there. That's when he remembered he had to call Yugi back. He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Yugi's number.

>

Joey jumped off his bed and looked around. He was bored whenever he got home. So that was why he normally spent countless hours with his friends, just so he didn't have to come home to this complete isolation. He decided to call his buddy Yugi. He ran out into the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed Yugi's number and waited for an answer. He got a busy tone. Joey stared at the phone for a minute. "Busy? Who could Yuge be talkin to this time a day?"

>

Seto got the same response from his phone. He glared at it and yawned again. He just wanted to go to sleep now in his nice warm and inviting bed. Then without warning he felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck. Then he passed out on the seat of the car.

>

Joey was just about to hang up too when he felt the same sharp pain in the back of his neck. He put a hand on the back of his neck and winced. He fell onto his couch and passed out. Then outside it began to rain very hard and lightning was striking very quickly. The two boys didn't know what they were going to wake up to the next morning.

Joey was still basically unconscious, but he could feel himself being moved by a few people. Rain hit him hard, but he still remained knocked out. He would groan without knowing and he couldn't feel anything as he passed out once again.

>

Seto could hear distant knocking, very distant. His head was spinning and he didn't know what was going on. He didn't want to get up or even move. He laid right where he was until he fell asleep. He had been wanting sleep for the last three days and now he was getting it.

End of chapter 1

How was the first chapter? Pretty short i know, but what can I say? It's up right? Well review please and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	2. The Next Morning

Okay here's the next chapter. I know it's been a long time since I updated this, but kill me okay? Yes I said kill me. I'm slacking on everything. Well this story isn't getting much notice. Either is "Together Forever?" I just like messing with Seto and Joey.

* * *

Joey was awoken the next morning to a very annoying alarm clock. He reached his arm out to find it and stop its annoying ringing. Eventually he found it and knocked it off the nightstand which caused it to break on the floor. Joey laid there a moment on his back with his eyes closed. His head hurt really bad and he couldn't figure out why. He wanted to go back to sleep and rest off the pain, but decided he shouldn't. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "I feel like crap right now. Do I really have to go to school?" He said to himself which caused him to sit upright in his bed. He could have sworn he heard Seto say the same thing. That's when he realized he wasn't at home but somewhere completely different.

* * *

Seto woke up to someone banging on the door. "Who is it?" His head felt like it had been ran over by multiple trains. He laid there on his stomach not wanting to move. 

"Joey are you okay? You didn't answer the phone this morning." Said the voice on the other side of the door said.

This caused Seto to open his eyes and look around. "Wha do ya want wit Wheela? He ain't..." He then put his hands over his mouth. His words and voice didn't belong to him. He got up quickly and answered the door. He looked down at Yugi shocked to actually be here. "Um Yuge I ain't feelin to hot. I think I might stay home today." He faked his best sick look and walked back inside.

Yugi gave him a look and followed him into Joey's apartment. "I think you should stay home. You really look ill. Did something happen to you last night?" Yugi asked with concern and worry in his voice. "I'll bring you your homework this afternoon." He smiled at his friend and left the room.

Seto watched him leave and then began looking for the phone. _Okay Wheeler where's your phone? I have to call you. _He searched the apartment frantically looking for the phone.

* * *

Joey was having worse problems than Seto was. He felt completely void of energy, but he did manage to get himself up and out of bed. He forced himself in front of a mirror and he stared at his reflection. "How the hell did I end up as Kaiba?" Joey said realizing his voice was Seto's voice. He placed his hands around his neck and couldn't believe this was happening. He quickly ran to the closet to find himself a shirt because at that moment he was bare chested. As he was looking someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" 

"It's me big brother! I've come to see how you were feeling this morning." Mokuba said letting himself into his older brother's room. "Well you seem to be doing better."

Joey wanted to yell and scream at him that being Seto Kaiba was not better, but he didn't and calmly looked at the boy behind him. He pulled the shirt over his head as he began to speak. "Well I am feeling much better this morning. All those sleepless nights I've had really tire a person out." He told Mokuba as he walked back over to the dresser mirror. He looked at himself slightly depressed. _How long am I gonna hafta put up wit being richboy? _He questioned himself as the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Mokuba chirped as he ran across the room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

* * *

Seto had finally manged to find the phone. He called his house hoping to find out if this was really going on. He heard Mokuba pick up. "Hello Mokuba is, um, ya brotha around?" He wanted to kill himself just for the sound of his voice at the moment. 

"Yes he is. Joey why are you calling the house?" Mokuba answered with curiousity.

"Neva mind dat. Can I just speak wit him?" Seto was getting irritated and upset. He didn't want to be Joey with his stupid accent. He gagged slightly realizing he had to live with it at the moment.

* * *

Joey looked over at Mokuba when he said his name. He knew that only meant one thing, Seto Kaiba was in his body back home. He went over and took the phone from Mokuba. "Okay I got this, now run along Mokuba. Go and get ready for school." He told the kid. As Mokuba ran off Joey spoke into the phone. "Kaiba?" 

Seto on the other end groaned and answered him. "Yep. How did dis happen Wheela?" He didn't sound to happy at the moment.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't know. I was just as shocked and surprised as you were this morning. Wait what time is it?" He looked around for a clock.

"Wheela forget it. We ain't gonna go to school today." Seto said making a few more odd noises.

"What are you doing Kaiba?" He heard the odd noises and thought Seto might be trying to kill himself.

"Ya voice is annoyin. I hate speakin in it." He replied making a thud noise as he fell onto the couch. "Get Mokuba ta school then get ova here. We really need ta talk face ta face."

Joey nodded to the phone. "I would agree there. It's really unorthodox to hear my own voice on the other end of the phone." Joey would then stare at his reflection again. He didn't think he knew what that ment, but he used it though. "I'll get over there quickly." He then hung up the phone.

* * *

Seto stared at the phone for a minute before he hung it up. _Well this is great. I'm forced to speak like him and he is using my voice. I really hate my life right now. _He got up and walked into the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and stared at his reflection. He realized how depressed he actually looked at the moment. _I guess I'm going to have to get use to seeing this face everywhere. _He paused for a moment as he poked his cheek. _I'm going to shoot myself by the end of the week. _He then felt sick to his stomach and very hungry at the same time. He left the bathroom and picked up the phone again. He dialed his cell phone number. _I so hope Wheeler took it with him._

* * *

Joey had forced himself into a better pair of pants. He groaned wondering when this was going to end. He left the room that now belonged to him and headed for the main hall. He had only been at Kaiba's place once before, but that was because Mokuba was having a birthday party. _Okay how do I get to da main hallway? Should I ask one of da servants here? _He saw one walk by and he stopped her.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kaiba?" The maid asked politely bowing to Joey.

Joey had a lost look on his on his face. "This may sound absurd, but where is the foyer?" He was starting to get sick of his own voice at the moment.

She gave him a weird look, but smiled. "Straight down the stairs sir. Master Mokuba is waiting for you." She then walked off to do whatever it is she did around the house.

Joey stood there for a moment and sighed. _This was gonna be a great day. I can tell already. _He then headed to the main hall where Mokuba was indeed waiting for him. "Ready to go to school Mokuba?"

The boy smiled at who he believed was his older brother. "Yes sir! I'm ready for another day of learning." The boy said with a bright smile as he headed out the door.

Joey followed him to the limo when something in his pocket began to ring. He pulled out a cell phone and saw the number. It was his house number and he immediately answered it. "Hello?" He answered as if not knowing the number. The driver closed the door to the limo after Joey got in.

"Wheela? Damn I hate ya voice right now. Anyways I called ya ta tell ya to bring food. Dere's nothin in this place." Seto told him with an angry tone in his voice.

Joey couldn't help but laugh silently. He looked over at Mokuba and realized he wasn't paying any attention to him. "So you called me to bring you food?" He asked with an amuzed tone to his voice. "Wait that's right I never did eat anything last night. So you must be starving now."

"Thanks for tellin me dat. I would have neva guessed dat you didn't eat. Now just bring somethin ova." Seto said in a rushed and hungry tone. He couldn't believe how hungry he was feeling right now.

"Okay I'll stop somewhere and get you something." He happened to look in Mokuba's direction. He was getting an odd and confused look from the boy.

Mokuba then smiled at Joey. "You talking to Kate?" He laughed to himself leaving Joey confused as to who he was talking about.

He would then whisper into the phone while Mokuba laughed. "Kaiba, who's Kate?"

Seto sighed and decided to tell him. "Kate is my secretary at work. Mokuba believes she has a thing for me." He then heard a chuckle come from Joey. "It not dat funny Wheela!"

"I'll talk to you later then." Joey then hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. "She just wanted to make sure I had everything I needed for the meeting this afternoon." Joey told Mokuba making the whole thing up.

* * *

Alright that is the second chapter. I'm almost done writing the third chapter. Maybe I'll have it done by Sunday. And it will be up on Monday. Review please and read my other Seto and Joey story. It's not yaoi so dun worry. 


	3. The Day Goes On

Sorry it took me forever to update this. The original got deleted when my computer crashed. I just now got around to rewriting it. Well this is the long awaited chapter three.

I don't own them at all.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"_  
_

* * *

Seto looked around the little apartment. He sighed thinking that this messy place was going to be his home now. _I can't stand this much of a mess. I'm not touching it with my bare hands either. _He headed into the kitchen to look for gloves and trash bags to help him clean this mess. He stopped in the doorway when he saw someone sleeping at the table. _This man must be Wheeler's father. When'd he get in? _For some reason he froze in his spot when the man started to move. 

The older blond looked at him. "Boy what are you staring at? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere?" He hicked in a drunken state. He got up and wobbled a bit as he walked towards who he thought was his son.

Seto blinked a few times and gulped. This didn't look like it would turn out good if he stayed there. He went to the door and quickly grabbed up Joey's old sneakers. He went out the door without even putting them on. He didn't stop walking till he got down to the ground floor. He had walked down four flights of stairs bare footed. He sat on the bottom step and pulled on his sneakers. "Why'd dis hafta happen to me? How'd it even happen ta begin with?" After getting on his shoes he got back up and went outside. His stomach then growled very loudly at him. He watched the sidewalk as he just walked to where ever his feet took him.

The limo pulled up to Joey's appartment building. Joey looked at it through the tinted window of the vehicle. He opened the door and stepped out. "I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up." He told the driver and then turned to look at the appartment complex as the limo drove off.

He looked around his neighborhood. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a rather familiar blond figure turning the corning down the road. _Okay, seein yourself like dat is odd. Wait myself? Kaiba! _He then went after the figure.

Seto had no idea where he was going and he was suppose to meet up with Wheeler back at his place. So he stopped and sat on the curb. He stared off as he thought, resting his head in his hands. _How does he put up with this. I couldn't handle it when we were in the orphanage. Yet he has to put up with it everyday. _

Joey tilted his head when he found Seto sitting on the curb. He watched him a moment before he went and sat next to him. He smirked a bit when the other didn't even look at him. He stared off too while leaning back onto his hands. "So, what are you thinking about mutt?"

Seto's eye twitched when he heard that. He then looked at the person that joined him. "Whatcha ya doin here?" He shook his head. The hunger in his stomach was starting to effect his head. "Ya dun take not eattin very well, do ya?"

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "No. You want to get something to eat first. Then try talking?"

The now blond teen sighed and nodded. He began to stand but somehow found it hard to stay balanced. He sat back down on the sidewalk. "When was da last time ya ate Wheela'?" He gave the person in his body as cold of a glare as he could muster.

Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Well lunch yesturday. So you must really really be hungry right now." He saw the wide eyed look he was receiving. "What?" He blinked a few times.

"Yesturday was the first time I ate in three days! Ya tellin me dat ya can't even go a day without eaten?" He took a deep breath and put his hand on his head. He felt ready to just die. "Call my driver an' get him ta pick us up. Damn I feel dizzy."

Joey looked at him a bit worried. _Poor guy. We really need ta get him some food before he passes out._ He pulled out Seto's phone and looked at it and then him. "What's your driver's number Kaiba?" Without a word the other boy pulled the phone from his hand and pressed a few buttons. Then he handed it back as it started to ring. Joey heard someone pick up and say hello. _Wha do I say? Hmm.. Oh I know. I've seen Kaiba do it hundreds of times. _"Kaiba. I need you to pick an associate and myself up. We are outside Jade's Flowershop on Crest Heaven." He then hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

Seto stared at him a moment not believing what he just heard. _Could he actually pull off being me? I didn't think he could, yet when he was on the phone it sounded truly like how I would reply. Damn all this thinking hurts on an empty stomach. _He blinked and shook his head. He placed his arms around his middle and leaned forward. "I dun feel to good. I feel like I'm gonna hurl." He took slow steady breath to help keep himself from throwing up. He stared down at the unmoving road.

Joey sighed and rubbed his back. He looked around making sure no one was around. "Kaiba, you'll be okay. You're just not use to being that hungry. I'll get you food, don't you worry." He was still rubbing the other's back.

Seto swatted Joey's hand off him. "We may have switched bodies but dat dun give ya the right to touch me!" He turned his head and glared at him. He then placed his hand over his mouth. He was going to lose whatever food he had in him at any moment. He took a shakey breath and slowly released it.

Joey glared at him. "You need some serious help Kaiba. Your attitude is uncalled for when someone is only trying to help you." He stood up as the limo came up to them and stopped. Joey openned the door and pointed inside. "Now get in before I throw you in."

He looked up at him a moment before he tried to stand again. When he was able to stand the hunger in his stomach intensified a hundred fold. He bent over clutching his stomach. Quickly he got into the car. He slide all the way across until he was against the other door. He glanced around the area and slowly reached for the minifridge that was in there. On top of it was a box of crackers so Seto grabbed that and got a bottle of water out of the small fridge.

After Joey got in he looked at the driver. "Take us to Plaza del Sol. We have business to attend to there." When the driver nodded he put the partition up to sepperate them. Joey looked over at Seto. "Feeling any better now that you have food to eat?" He watched him quickly eat the crackers.

Seto only nodded a bit as he swallowed what was in his mouth before taking a chug from the bottle. "Yeah I am. I still feel like I'm gonna be sick though. Yet it doesn't hurt as bad anymore as it did before." He finished eating the crackers and drank the last drop in the bottle. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. "It's gonna be a while ain't it? Before we go back ta being us I mean."

Joey stared at thr reflection he saw in his window. He poked it's nose as he sighed. "To be honest with you Kaiba we need to figure out how it happened to begin with. Only from there can we even think about going back to ourselves." He really didn't like the sound of that. _How long would I hafta put up with being moneybags? I hope we figure dis out fast. _He yawned loudly suddenly feeling worn out. He looked over at his body and smirked. Seto had either fallen asleep or was trying to keep his mind from making him blow chunks. Joey figured it was probably the second option. "Hey Kaiba, is there any special routine you follow in the morning? I mean like breakfast wise and what not."

Seto opened one of his now golden eyes and looked at him. "Normally I get up and have a few cups of coffee while readin da paper. Dun tell me ya didn't have any coffee." He watched Joey rubbed the back of his head. Seto sighed. "I've gotten dependent on it for my source of energy. Without it I'll crash. So as soon as we get here ya getting coffee and I'm getting a decent meal." He looked out the window again. "I dun wanna stay at ya place, yet I dun want anyone ta know about what has happened." He placed his forehead against the window.

He wondered why he said that. Yeah the place was a mess, but nothing a little cleaning wouldn't do. "Look Kaiba if it's because it's messy then I'll..."

"It's not dat Wheela. I can clean it up myself. It's ya father. He..." Seto really didn't want to say that he was scared of Joey's father, it was just his body told him that he should be. He looked at the floor of the moving vehicle now.

Joey's eyes widened as he looked over at Seto. "Kaiba did he do anything to you? I swear I hate that man." He balled up his fist and shook out of anger.

Seto gently shook his head. He looked at his hands. "Ya body though told me ta get outta there as quickly as I could." He looked at Joey. "I know dis is a bit personal, but wha he do ta ya Whee, I mean Joey?"

He watched the other surprised that he even knew his first name. He then sighed not really wanting to answer it. "Can we wait and talk about things like that when there isn't other ears to over hear?"

Seto nodded understanding what he meant. The vehicle came to a stop. "We are here sirs. Do you want me to stay Mr. Kaiba or will you call?"

Seto was already out when he heard the driver say that. He was about to reply when he saw his own face giving him a look. Joey mouthed to him 'You're not you anymore.' _Oh that's right. I'm still getting use to that. I'll have to get use to being called Joey instead of Kaiba. _

Joey got out a second after Seto did. "I'll call you when we are finished." He yawned once again and stretched when the car pulled away. He headed to the little restaurant they were left at. He looked back at his body. _Why is he takin dis so hard? I mean yeah I really dun wanna be him, but I really dun have a choice. I wonda why he asked me if my dad did anything ta me. Well I guess will learn more 'bout each other while being one another. _He cleared his throat. "You coming or what Wheeler?"

"Huh? Whatcha say?" He looked at the new owner of his body. "Oh right. I'm comin. Keep ya pants on." He went over to Joey and then headed into the place. _Maybe being Wheeler will be good for me. I might just have fun with this. Might being the keyword._

Joey watch the other walk inside the place. He followed him. "Did you just try and crack a joke?" He only heard a chuckle from Seto as they came up to the host of the restaurant. "Two please."

The host nodded and got two menus. "Follow me Mr. Kaiba." He led them to a seat in an almost empty area. "Here you go. Your waitress will be with you shortly." He set the menus down and walked off.

Joey sat down and picked up the menu and started to look through it. "Come to this place often?" He didn't look over at his companion as he looked for something to eat.

A gentle chuckle came from Seto. "What can I say, I'm a sucka for good food." For once in his life everything on the menu looked good and up for grabs. "What ta get though. Decisions decisions. Hmm.."

The waitress came up to them. She looked between them. "I am Ruki. I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you to drink?" She blinked when she saw the face of the blonde. "Joseph? What are you doing here?"

Seto looked at her and then at Joey. He noticed he was gaping at her. _I wonder who this woman is. Wait did he just mouth 'Mom?' I guess I'll go with that and we can just run if I'm wrong. _"Mom? Ya work here?"

She placed her hands on the table. "Someone has to work to provide for your sister. Wait aren't you suppose to be in school yourself? Oh, let me guess, you finally quit school and will become a bum like your old man." She glared at her son.

Joey stood up out of his seat. "Ma'am I don't care what your relationship to him is, but if you don't straighten your act I will have your job for this. Now do your job or leave us and let someone else take our order." He growled at her lowly taking advantage that he had the power to do such things while making himself feel better at the same time.

Seto was surprised by this. He really didn't know what to say at the moment. "Kaiba what are ya doin?" He looked at the woman again. "Mom I had no idea ya worked here. Da fact dat I'm here on a school day doesn't mean anything. Now will ya just leave me alone, so I can be in peace?" He sounded angry but wasn't shouting at her.

She glared at who she thought was her son and then turned and walked off. Joey sat back down and laid his head on the table. He wasn't like that long because he heard his companion clear his throat. "Oh right. Sorry. I don't know why she doesn't like me." He whispered so no one over heard.

Seto looked at where she disappeared at and then at him. He sighed and stood up. "Let's get outta here. We really dun need ta be here if she is." He then smirked a bit. "Ya can make her pay for what she did ta ya."

Joey glared at him. "You enjoy ruining the lives of others, don't you? She's my mother. I'm not going to do anything to her. I still love her even if she doesn't love me." He got up and then walked out of the restaurant.

Seto stood there a moment replaying what Joey just said in his head. _He doesn't realize how good he has it. His parents are divorced, but oh well. Atleast they are still alive. He also has a sister. Friends too. Me? All I have is Mokuba. _He took a deep breath and then followed the other. "Kaiba wait up!"

Joey was standing outside on the sidewalk on the phone. "This is Kaiba. I'd like to be picked up now. Yes I'm still at the restaurant." He then snapped the phone shut. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at nothing. "What do you want?"

Seto glared at the back of his head. "Ya think I have it so easy, dun ya? Well guess what Wheela, I dun have it as good as ya might think. There are things dat complicate my life too. Ya think ya the only one wit deep dark secrets dat ya dun want anyone ta know about?" He was shaking out of anger. "Ya not, okay? I have my own secrets dat I'd rather not have anyone know about."

Joey spun around and glared at him. "Really now? You really don't seem like it. I mean you have everything you can possibly want! What could Kaiba possibly keep hiding that would expose him as actually being human? Well?"

Seto was staring at his feet. "I had ta work hard for what I got." He gulped not wanting to say this but he needed to prove a point. "To be honest wit ya Wheela I was never a kid. I never had a childhood. Well whateva one I had died when I was adopted. All I had was study, study, study. I wasn't allowed ta have toys, games, anything a kid should have ta have fun." He still didn't look up.

"Oh..." Joey said and then noticed that the limo had pulled up. He looked at it and then at Seto. "Well I'll be seeing you Joey. Hopefully everything will turn out well." He then got into the awaiting car. "Take me home."

Seto stood there as the vehicle drove off. _Well this is great. Now what am I going to do? I'll get Mokuba out of school early and explain things to him. He should be able to help. That or think I'm completely nuts. Well anything should work to keep Wheeler from ruining my life. _He started walking knowing that Mokuba's school was close by. He just hoped that Mokuba would listen to him long enough to understand the situation.

It took him about forty-five minutes to get there and he was tired. _Now I know why I get drove everywhere. Walking sucks and takes to long. _He looked at the middle school and took a deep breath. _Well here goes nothing. _He walked into the school and went over to the office. "Excuse me. I'm here ta pick up someone. Mokuba Kaiba. I have some rather bad news 'bout his brotha dat he needs ta hear now."

The lady at the desk gave him an odd look and then turned to her computer. "I'll have someone get him in a moment sir." She got up and walked off.

Seto sighed and took a seat and waited. He just needed this nightmare to end. He wanted to be him again. "I hate my life now. Hopefully Mokuba will make it betta."

"Joey? Is everything alright?" He went over to Seto not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah, kinda. I just need ya ta come with me. I have somethin I need ta talk ta ya 'bout." He led Mokuba out of the office and out of the school.

Mokuba was confused by Joey's behavior. He didn't say anything until they were outside. "What's going on Joey? Did something happen?" He looked up at him worried.

Seto sighed not really knowing how to go about telling his brother this. "Mokuba, dun call me by dat name." He didn't like to be refered to as Joey.

Mokuba blinked a few times completely stumped by this. "That's your name though, isn't it?"

"Mokuba I'm not really sure how ta tell ya this so I'll just spit it out." He stopped and held Mokuba by the shoulders. He went down to his height and stared him in the eyes with a very serious look. "I want ya ta call me Seto. I know what ya thinking, 'Why is Joey wantin me ta call him by my brother's name?' Well I'm not really sure how it can be explained."

Mokuba tilted his head as he took in what he was saying. "So you're trying to tell me that you've lost your mind." He almost wanted to run away and back to school, but the look in the other's eyes told him that he was being sincere about this.

Seto looked else where. "In a sense ya can say dat. I mean Joey's mind is no longer in dis body. Mine is. I'm Seto."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow at him. "Well if your really my big brother then answer this. Where did you take me for my birthday last year?" There was a smirk on his face.

Seto sighed as he stood back up. "You're an evil child Mokuba. I took ya ta Disney World where ya made me take a picture with Mickey while wearin those stupid ears." He looked at the bright smile that was on his little brother's face. He couldn't help but smile back as the boy jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Mokuba squeezed his brother tightly. He then looked him in the eyes. "How did this happen Seto? I mean you're in Joey's body. Wait does that mean he's in your's? And if so what are you doing here and not hounding him right now?"

* * *

Well I hope everyone likes where this is going. Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll get a lot further in this then before. Adios and, like always, reviews are loved. 


End file.
